leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brav/History/BW
first met Brav when he was only five years old and Brav was still a . Wanting to enter the Pokémon League one day, Black, , and went out into the tall grass to find a wild Pokémon. Bianca accidentally stepped on Rufflet's food, angering the Eaglet Pokémon into attacking her. Black discovers the problem and gives Rufflet a Berry, allowing them to escape. Black later decides he is going to catch him based on how powerful he was. The next day, Black attempted to capture the Rufflet and make it his own Pokémon. Although it seemed like Black was at a disadvantage because he did not have another Pokémon to battle with, Black reveals that he asked Munna to help him with the reward of letting him eat his dreams. Together, Black and battle the Rufflet and eventually defeat and capture him, where he was named Brav. Sometime after his capture Brav evolved into a . Brav was first seen in Choices with Black and Musha. When Black went to rescue a runaway , he used Brav to scout him out and attack a wild . In Black's First Trainer Battle, Brav, along with Musha and Tep, were used against Andy, where they managed to defeat his three Pokémon in a Triple Battle. Brav was used to help Black find out a way to stop the fire that Andy's had accidentally started. Brav is later used against in Accumula Town where he battles against his . In Battle at the Museum, Brav was used in Black's Gym battle against the Nacrene City Gym Leader, Lenora. Black initially intended to have Musha take on , but Brav was switched in by Stoutland's . Lenora took advantage of Black's confusion and dealt major damage to Brav. Black recovered by having Brav use to switch her into battle, which he took out with a single . Lenora then sent Stoutland back out, who easily overpowered Brav and defeated him. Brav was later used in Black's Gym battle against Burgh in Big City Battles. Brav was sent out first against Burgh's and easily defeated it. He then went up against Burgh's , who quickly defeated Brav due to the type advantage and the poison that Whirlipede inflicted upon him. In At Liberty on Liberty Garden, Black encounters some s hurting a . Seeing this, he orders Brav to attack , but Gothitelle simply slithers away. Victini soon reaches its limit, and starts to fall from the sky. The leading Grunt commands Gothitelle to faint it with the slightest touch, but Brav shields itself in front of Victini just as Gothitelle's attack is about to hit. The leading Grunt snickers at Black's hypocritical strategy, but in the next moment, Brav suddenly gains strength and manages to strike Gothitelle with an . Black finds out through his Pokédex that Victini must have channeled its unlimited energy to Brav. Then, upon Black's command, Brav knocks Gothitelle out with . In Growing Pains, Brav was loaned to when she decided she wanted to test the Battle Subway, with Black claiming that Brav wanted to be there to help. Brav was later returned to Black and in Hallway Hijinks he was used in Black's Gym battle against Drayden and his . Brav was easily outmatched by Druddigon's power and Black's hesitancy to give commands. Right when Brav was about to be defeated Black got inspired by the other Gym Leaders and ordered Brav to attack with Air Slash, winning him the battle. In One Way or Another, Black used Brav in his battle against Iris and her in the semifinals of the Pokémon League. Fraxure slams Brav's face with an , which forced Black to have Brav go into the air to avoid direct contact. Having no choice, Black has Brav dive headfirst at Fraxure and attack with Brave Bird. However, Fraxure manages to catch Brav as it crashes into it. Iris then reveals that Fraxure has gained a lot of experience from the various battles it had and Brave Bird finally gave it the last bit it needed to evolve into its final form, . Due to the recoil effect of Brave Bird as well as Brav being trapped in Haxorus's arms, Black recalls Brav back into his . Brav was used in the next battle against Cheren and his in True Friends. Both Pokémon attacked with , with Brav coming out as the winner. In the battle against Ghetsis in The Power of Dreams, Brav also helped Musha against his , defeating it.